Why Do You Like Julian Bernardino's The Loud House Characters?
Here is a reason why you like Julian Bernardino's The Loud House in the parodies? Cast * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Sean Ryan Fox in the pilot, Grant Palmer in episodes 1-22, Collin Dean in episodes 23-present) — The 11-year-old middle child and only son of the Loud family who has white hair. He is an avid reader of comic books when he's in his underwear as he is uncomfortable reading them in his clothes. He will sometimes be breaking the fourth wall by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions of the household and other things. Lincoln has been dating Ronnie Anne as of "Save the Date". When portrayed as a girl in "One of the Boys", his name became Linka. * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) — The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family. Lori is depicted as a bossy, sarcastic and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her family. Lori is usually seen using her smartphone when talking to her boyfriend Bobby. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — The 16-year-old second-eldest child of the Loud family. Leni is depicted as a ditzy, kind, and beautiful dumb blonde who shows talents in fashion designing, wood-carving, and lock-picking. In "Along Came a Sister", it is revealed that Leni has a fear of spiders, although the fear is alluded to in her very first line of the series in the pilot. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) — The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family who speaks in a mixture of a British accent and a Swedish accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician and owns various instruments, with her signature instrument being the electric guitar. She very closely follows the words of her idol Mick Swagger and always encourages her family to "stay cool." In the episode "For Bros About to Rock," it is revealed that she has ruined all of her siblings' first concerts. * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) — The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the comedian of the bunch; most of her dialogue consists of bad puns. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts, and at times will be seen with a video camera. Every April Fools Day, Luan becomes a prank-obsessed maniac, often leaving her family and others in complete fear of her and the holiday in general. * Lynn Loud Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 13-year-old fifth-oldest child of the Loud family and the athletic one of the bunch. She tends to start competitions among her siblings. In "Overnight Success", she is referred to as "Lynn Loud, Jr." When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name did not change. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 8-year-old fifth-youngest child of the Loud family. Lucy is a gloomy emo girl with interests in poetry, séances, and gothic fiction. She has pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. She is not always dark and gloomy, though. In the episode "Sleuth or Consequences," it is revealed that she reads "Princess Pony" books because, as she puts it, she "needs a break" from her gothic lifestyle once in a while. When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name became Lars. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) — The 6-year-old fourth-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lola. Lana was born two minutes before Lola. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled handyworker. When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name became Leif. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) — The 6-year-old third-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lana. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She assumes the role of an antagonist if her siblings anger her in any way which terrifies her siblings, especially Lincoln. Lola constantly enters and wins child beauty pageants. When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name became Lexx. * Lisa Marie Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) — The 4-year-old second-youngest child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. Lisa wears round glasses, speaks with a lateral lisp, and laughs maniacally when performing experiments. When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name became Levi. * Lily L. Loud (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) — The 15-month-old baby who is youngest child of the Loud family. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and can be occasionally carried by her older siblings for longer distances. She has a habit of losing her diaper and the only phrase she utters aside from jibberish is "poo-poo," generally coupled with her diaper flying across the screen. When portrayed as a boy in "One of the Boys", her name became Leon. * Clyde McBride (voiced by Caleel Harris) — A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is the best friend of Lincoln. He is an only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. He harbors an unrequited crush on Lori and tends to faint in her presence. He is also the child of Nickelodeon's first same-sex couple with two fathers Howard and Harold McBride. Category:Julian Bernardino